Känslor i Julbelysning
by sparkleshadowcat
Summary: Det är dagen före Julafton och kai och Ray är inbjudna att fira Jul hos Tyson. När en incedent inträffar, är det tillräckligt för att få två tonåringar att erkänna sina känslor för varandra? KaiRay Yaoi


**Hejsan igen. Julen är här och jag ville satsa på en fic med mitt andra favoritpar, nämligen Kai/Ray. Hoppas ni gillar den trots att det inte är en av mina bästa, God Jul allihop! **

**Varning: innehåller Yaoi kille/kille förhållande.**

Kai knöt knopen på sin vita scarf innan han lade det långa tygen över axeln. Han vände sig ifrån spegeln som han använt som hjälp innan han lade undan julklappspappret och saxen som låg på hans säng.

Det var dagen innan jul och den stora dagen skulle firas hos Tyson. Tyson hade bjudit dit både Ray och Kai för att fira med dem, och idag var det föreberedelser som gällde i Granger hemmet. Kai hade vaknat lite senare än vanligt och märkte att den andra sängen som tillhörde hans korpsvartas lagkamrat var tom. Han var inte förvånad, Ray hade inga problem att gå upp i gryningen om det behövdes.

Han lämnade rummet och tog sig ner till i undervåningen, han märkte i hallen att den stora spegeln var redan pyntat i rött glitter. Troligen Max, blondinen älskade all möjligt krimskrams. Han gick vidare in i stora salen och blev inte förvånad av han fick se. Max uppe på en stor steg och Tyson höll den stadig från golvet. Den var varmt inne i rummet och musik spelades från tv rummet som var länkat med detta. Granen var nästan färdig och Max höll på med de sista detaljerna.

"God morgon Kai!" fick han av Tyson som vände sig om när han kom in. "Du har verkligen sovit in idag eller hur?" sa han se med ett grin.

"Just det, och hela ute belysningen runt om i alla träden och huset fungerar nu Tyson, tackar som frågar." Blev det som svar.

Det var Tyson tvungen att erkänna, de hade varit uppe sent hela gruppen kvällen innan för att reda ut knoparna på alla belysningar. När de hade väl hade trasslat upp alla så var de för trötta att gå ut och hänga upp dem så Kai hade erbjudit sig att göra det själv. Efter att Tyson och Max hade gått och lagt sig gick det 2 timmar innan Kai även skickade Ray upp för att sova trots Kinesens protester. Ytterligare tre timmar därefter hade det varit klart och Kai hade äntligen fått sin sömn… tills nu.

"Var är Ray?" frågade han när han tittade in i köket och märkte att där var tomt. På köksbänken stod dock färdigbakade pepparkakor och lussekatter så det rådde inget tvivel om att Ray hade varit där.

"Det hade kommit ännu mer snö i morse så han är ute och skottar undan det från grinden." förklarade Max som satte dit den övre stjärnan på granen.

"Nu ska vi lägga dit alla julklapparna och lägga mer ved i brasan Tyson."

"Ajaj kapten Max!" svarade Tyson då han fällde ihop steg och vände sig mot Kai som höjde ett ögonbryn åt honom i sin vanliga pose. (ställd mot väggen med armarna i kors)

"Hehe jag menade inte så Kai… men Max har tagit lite ledar roll i pyntningen så orden kapten som jag inte menar som bildligt är…"

"Glöm det Tyson.. jag går ut och hjälper Ray." Kai orkade inte står och höra Tyson tama ursäkter hela eftermiddagen för en sån löjlig bagatell. Eller ens nåt annat heller.

Han tog på sig sin svarta kappa och öppnade ytterdörren. Det tog inte lång tid innan han möttes av den kalla vinden.

Ray lutade spaden mot staketet medan han packade snön hårdare för att det inte skulle ramla ner. Det hade tagit hela morgonen men han var nu färdig med skottning från dörren till grinden. Det första han hade gjort när han gått ut var att beundra alla ljusen som Kai hade satt upp under natten. Inte undra på att hans lagkamrat hade sovit längre än honom. Han drog sin blå BBF jacka till sig av kylan. Att vara från varma Kina hade sina motgångar i kallt väder.

Hans tankar avbröts dock av skrik längre ner på gatan och ljud av fönster som krossades. Ray tyckte det var obehagligt ljud av en arg kvinna och massa skratt som verkade förflytta sig. Han skulle precis ta spaden och gå in men han fick syn på trottoaren bredvid honom som gick utanför Tysons gräns. Han visste att en gammal gumma bodde där inne hon hade inte visats ute idag. Sonen till henne hade skottat på gården för en stund sen och skulle nog komma tillbaka för att ta trottoaren men nu när Ray ändå stod här så tyckte han att han kunde hjälpa.

10 minuter senare var även den trottoaren klar. En känsla av att han hade gjort nytta strömmade i honom och han kände sig riktigt nöjd då han studerade sitt verk.

"Nämen vad har vi här? Ännu ett nytt offer att roa oss med."

Ray vände sig om och möttes av fyra välkända killar. Alla var klädda i svart läder med kedjor. Även deras frisyrer var lika då det verkade som dem inte hade kammat sig detta år.

Ray kände igen killarna, när han och Kai anlände till Japan för några dagar sen hade de fått hämta Tyson och Max i skolan då de var deras sista dag innan jullovet. Dessa killar hade gett några elever ett ofrivilligt snöbollskrig och det hade slutat med att de hade jagats iväg av rektorn. Ray hade tyckt illa om dem redan då, men eftersom han var i klart underläge ville han inte provocera något.

"Vad duktig du har varit grabben, men nu när du är färdig kan du väl leka med oss en stund."

Ray svarade inte. Det rådde inget tvivel om att dessa killar var anledningen till de arga skriken längre ner på gatan. Idioterna hade väl pajat en ruta eller nåt. Bara dem inte gick på Tysons hus. Kai skulle bli rasande.

Han blängde på dem när killen som verkade vara ledaren kramade en snöboll. Då de andra skrattade "Du har väl lust att leka en stund." Sa han medan han sållade bollen mot Rays huvud som undvek den. De andra fortsatte att skratta.

"Nej tack." var det enda Ray sa innan han vände sig om för att gå in.

"Ey vart ska du ta vägen?" en av killarna grep tag i hans axel och av ren reflex slog Ray ut spaden som träffade killens knä. Killen tjöt en gång innan han började dansa runt på det andra benet förargat.

Ray visste vad han hade gjort och skulle precis spring mot dörren då ledaren greppade hans överarm våldsamt. Han var förvånad hur stark killen var när han drog spaden ur Rays händer.

"Jag tror bestämt att lilla Kinesen är kaxig, killar. Det får vi göra nått åt."

Ray kämpade emot men det hårda greppet på hans överarm gjorde att den nästan domnade. Allt gick så fort och innan han hann göra mer kastades han bakåt till en av de andra killarna som låste honom i ett grepp. Killen tog sina armar under Rays och lät sina händer gå upp över Rays axlar och låste sig bakom Rays nacke hårt.

Ray bet ihop med sina vassa tänder i smärta av trycket på sin nacke. Killen som hade slutat dansa gick argsint fram till honom som om han skulle slå honom.

"Nu är du inte så tuff va? Nu när dina vänner inte är här. Jag såg er dyka upp i skolan häromdagen och vi gillar inte nykomlingar."

"Ey killar, har ni sett alla lampor som hänger på gården. Perfekt för prickskytte. Den fjärde killen tog fram en slangbella och en sten ur fickan och Ray började genast kämpa igen trots att det var lönlöst.

"Nej! Ni får inte, Kai jobbade hårt med dem lamporna, släpp mig!" killarna skrattade åt honom och Ray gjorde det enda han kunde. "Släpp mig sa jag." Han sparkade killen framför honom på samma knä som innan och killen började genast dansa igen av smärta.

Ray kände att greppet på hans nacke hårdnade och han bet ihop ett skrik.

"Nä nu får vi nog lära Kinesen en läxa." Sa ledaren som med den dansande killen plockade upp vars en famn med snö.

"Vad säges som att göra en kinesisk snögubbe?" De andra skrattade då de gick mot Ray och skulle precis begrava honom i snö då en stor snöboll kom flygande från okänd plats och träffade ledaren rakt i plytet. Han blev så förvånad att han satte sig på ändan. De andra såg sig om och snart blev dansande killen träffad likadant.

"Vem var det! Visa dig!" skrek ledaren från sittande position från marken.

"Jag föreslår att du släpper honom om du vet vad som är bäst för dig."

Ray kände igen den rösten var som helst… Kai.

Så sant! Den rubinögda tonåringen kom ut genom grindhålet med en bra snöboll i handen. Det var länge sen Ray hade sett honom med den arga blicken.

Snart kände Ray hur killens grepp bakom honom slappande av och han tog tillfället till sin fördel och ryckte till sin arm innan han armbågade killen i revbenen. Killen låg snart på marken med då Ray greppade han nacke och lät killen volta över hans axel.

"Tre nere, en kvar." sa Kai som tog upp spaden från marken. Ledaren skulle resa sig upp men Kai sållade sin sista snöboll som träffade honom lika klockrent som innan. "Jag sa tre nere. Du ska du inte resa dig."

Han vände sig mot killen med slangbellan som redan släppte den. "Jag antar att du inte tänkte ta sönder mina ljus?"

"N..ne..nejdå..Kai det tänkte jag inte." Kai höjde ett knappt synligt ögonbryn åt kommentaren men höjde spaden mot honom. Killen var snabbt nere på knä. Ray kunde inte låta bli att flina åt scenen framför honom. Fyra killa på marken framför Kai som bara hade en spaden som vapen. Men han klandrade dem inte. Man gick inte emot deras kapten när han var på detta humör.

"Kom igen Kai," sa ledaren försiktigt. "Vi skämtade bara."

"Men nu är det dags för er att gå innan jag börjar skämta med er." Han behövde inte säga det två gånger innan killarna var uppe på fötter och sprang längs ner för gatan.

Ray lutade sig mot grinden och höll sig för armen. Kai gick genast fram till honom. "Är du okej?"

"Jadå, men det kommer bli ett blåmärke." Kai rörde hans axel och fångade upp Kinesens blick. De blev kvar så innan kai bröt kontakten.

"Kom vi går in i värmen." Ray nickade och lät sig ledas in av sin kapten.

"Max, Tyson!" Ropade Kai när de kom in i hallen.

Deras vänner kom utspringande och de fick snart höra vad som hade hänt.

"Va? Dem igen, de har vandaliserad kvarteret i månader nu!" röt Tyson

"Skit samma men hämta Ray en filt, han är iskall."

"Det är lugnt killar." Försökte Ray men Tyson var ändå snabbt tillbaka med en pläd som tonåringen inte kunde motstå.

"Jag vet! Vi hämtar Andrew och de andra så ger vi de där killarna ett snöbollskrig de sent ska glömma!" ropade Tyson och Max höll genast med.

Kai suckade. Han visste att han inte kunde hindra dem.

"Var inte ute för länge." De båda vännerna drog snabbt på sig ytterkläderna.

"Och glöm inte hälsa Chefen att komma över ikväll"

Dörren slog igen och Ray vände sig oroligt mot sin kapten.

"Är det säkert att det är okej. De kan inte råka illa ut eller?" frågade han medan han följde efter Kai in i tv rummet och slog sig ner framför brasan.

"Det är lugnt. Det är inte ensamma. Andrew har ett helt gäng."

Ray erkände att han hade rätt och de föll i tystnad då de stirrade in i flammorna. Det var en bekväm tystnad som han bara fick när han var med Kai.

"Du Ray."

"Ja?"

"Killen med slangbellan visste mitt namn, vet du hur det är möjligt?"

"Jag sa ditt namn när han tänkte ta sönder ljusen. Jag ville inte att de skulle sabba dem för…"

Kai tittade på honom när han inte svarade och såg att Ray kröp in i filten för att dölja sin rodnad. Kai log men kommenterade det inte.

"För vad?"

"För… du har jobbat så hårt med dem. Det är något som du har gjort."

"Dem hade varit lika viktiga om någon annan satt upp dem." svarade Kai enkelt och såg in i elden igen.

"Inte för mig."

"... Ray vi har pratat om detta. Det skulle aldrig fungera." Ray visste vad han pratade om och han kände att för en gångs skull ta ton. Han tittade upp och ignorerade sin rodnad. Det var ju inte så att Kai inte sett den innan.

"Jag vet att du har sagt det Kai, men jag vet att du har tittat på mig. Och det var du som kom och hjälpte mig där ute nyss även om du kunde se att mitt liv inte var i livsfara."

"Det är skillnad, klart jag hjälpte en lagkamrat som blir mobbad…"

"Kan du se mig i ögonen och säga att det inte finns fler anledningar till att du hjälpte mig." Kai tittade upp igen och mötte beslutsam guldig blick.

"… Nej." Fann han sig själv svara.

Ray gav honom sitt varma leende nu. "… Jag vet." Viskade han.

Kai fnös till. "Vad är det mer du tror dig veta."

"Jag vet att det fanns fler anledningar till att du lät Max och Tyson dra ut."

Kai kunde inte låta bli att le men det försvann lika fort igen då han kom på sig själv.

"Kai… Jag är din om du vill det." viskade Ray och såg mot honom då Kai bröt ögonkontakten igen. Det blev helt tyst utom gnistorna från elden.

Ray höll andan och gav tonåringen ca en minut innan han vågade sucka, och reste sig för att gå då han inte fick ett svar. Men lika snabbt som han var uppe på fötter greppade en hand hans Kinesiska tröja och drog ner honom på knä igen.

"Kai?..." Rays häpna fråga blev avbruten då Kai lade handen bakom hans nacke och drog in honom i en varm kyss. Ray var snabb med att besvara den och drog ner Kai över honom på golvet framför brasan.

Kai slösade ingen tid med att låta sin tunga nudda Rays läppar i en tyst förfrågning. Kinesen gav genast tillträde och välkomnade Kais tunga in i sin mun innan han mötte den med hans. Kyssen var mjuk, varm, pirrig… och rätt, Kai ångrade inte en sekund över beslutet han tagit.

De bröt kyssen efter brist på luft och båda andades tungt då de båda rodnade nu. De särade inte mer än nödvändigt och de kysstes lätt innan Ray var tvungen att fråga.

"Kai, jag måste få veta. Vad har förändrats mellan oss? Vad är det som gör att du vill nu men hindrade dig innan?"

Kai väntade lite för att välja rätt ord.

"Jag har velat i ett år Ray. Men… trodde inte det skulle fungera bara. Kanske jag var rädd. Men när jag såg dig där ute idag fick det mig att inse att jag vill finnas där för sig som ingen annan kan. Även om det bara idag var ett löjligt bråk så vill jag hindra att se dig såras eller skadas på något sätt. För att inte tala om hur vacker jag tycker du är." det sista sa han med ett leende då Rays rodnad med ännu större och de flinade tillsammans innan de föll i tystnad igen.

"Förresten.." fortsatte kaptenen plötsligt . "Jag vet att det inte är jul förrän imorgon, men om du vill kan vi gå upp och öppna din julklapp nu."

Ray log sitt tigerflin "Gärna."

Med det ställde sig Phoenix upp och drog sin nyfunna tiger partner med sig då de gick mot trappan till övervåningen och kvar lämnades den övergivna pläden vid brasans värme.

**Jag vet, inte mitt bästa verk, men jag fick så svårt att komma på ett vidare slut. Var snälla och Flamma inte. Vet inte om jag gör en uppföljare till denna om vad som händer på Julafton eller vad Ray fick i julklapp, för jag har en annan fic som väntar på att uppdateras om den får några kommentarer. Det heter "Hur vi träffades" och jag skulle bli mycket glad om ni ville läsa den med. **

**Tack så mycket och God Jul på er! **


End file.
